Children of God
by Riska Sri Rahayu
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang pembunuh bayaran jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin si anak Tuhan. KyuMin, Yaoi, Drama
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Children of God

Author: Risma Sri Rahayu

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Hyorin

Summary: _Cho Kyuhyun seorang pembunuh bayaran jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin si anak Tuhan._

NB: Warning YAOI, tidak sesuai EYD dan pasti ada Typos -,-v.

Ini bukan FanFiction-nya **Riska** yah, ini milik **Risma** adik **Riska** hehe dia numpang post disini, so enjoy yah ^^

**Children of God**

Malam yang begitu dingin, terlihat sosok laki laki jangkung yang sedang berkali-kali menusuk perut seseorang yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah tepatnya di bawah lorong pembuangan air di pinggir kota seoul.

"Persetanan, mati kau Kim Jong Woon" seru laki-laki jangkung itu setelah berhasil membuat korban nya tidak bias bergerak sama sekali.

**23 mei 2010 , Cho Kyuyun membunuh orang lagi demi sepersen uang.**

"Hay bung, kau sudah membunuh si bodoh Kim Jong Woon bodoh itu?" Tanya laki-laki yang sedang bersandar pada kursi, dia tersenyum kecil terkadang sesekali menghisap rokok di tangan kanannya.

"Sudah Lee Donghae, sekarang mana bayaran ku?" sosok laki-laki yang di menjawab pertanyaan Lee Donghae itu sekarang mengadahkan tanganya seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta uang jajan pada ayahnya.

"Ck! Ini ambilah Cho Kyuhyun iblis bertangan dingin Hahaha" Lee Donghae melemparkan beberapa gepok/? uang pada laki laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun sebari tertawa puas karena pusing perusahanya yang beranama Kim Jong Woon sudah mati di tangan Iblis berdarah dingin.

"Aku pergi dulu Lee Donghae, waktunya bersenang senang" Cho Kyuhyun membungkuk singkat pada Lee Donghae dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kotor itu –menurut Kyuhyun.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Iblis" balas Donghae.

Kehidupan malam, sex, darah , pisau , pistol dan membunuh adalah kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan juga pekerjaan utamanya.

Cho Kyuhyun iblis berdarah dingin seorang pemubunuh bayaran berkelas kakap, otak pintarnya dia pakai untuk membuat rancangan busuk membunuh orang lain.

Alunan music begitu keras terdengar, orang orang menari sesuka hatinya, bercumbu. Yeah ini lah dia club malam tempat di mana Cho Kyuhyun menghamburkan uang hasil membunuhnya, mabuk dan melakukan sex.

"Hey tampan, mau bermain dengan ku malam ini?" Perempuan dengan memaki baju mini dengan payudaranya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menikmati minumannya.

"Kemarilah sayang" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyuruh perempuan itu duduk di pangkuanya.

"Panggil aku Hyorin, siapa nama mu tampan hemm?" wanita yang bernama Hyorin itu duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan tanganya membelai belai dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun, panggil aku Kyuhyun sayang" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga kanan wanita penghiburu itu.

Dan yeah kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Lee Sungmin, cepat kemarilah" panggil seorang pendeta pada jemaatnya yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Iya bapak pendeta?" Orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin menghampiri pendeta yang terlihat masih muda itu.

"Bantu aku membersihkan Rumah Tuhan tercinta ini" pedeta itu tersenyum sebari memberi sapu pada Sungmin.

"Siap pak pendeta Choi Siwon!" Seru Sungmin semangat dan mulai menyapu dari ujung.

"Tuhan memberkati mu Sungmin"

Lee Sungmin , jemaat Gereja serta anak Tuhan yang taat beribadah di setiap apa yang dia lakukan selalu berusaha tidak keluar dari apa yang di katakana dalam Kitab suci.

Lee Sungmin berumur 21 tahun dengan memiliki perusahaan yang dia bangun dari 0, anak dari keluarga miskin dan korban pengeboman 20 tahun silam.

Tuhan sunggguh memiliki rencana yang hebat untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, termasuk peretemuannya nanti dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah lelah sekali, kasur empuk ku, aku merindukan mu sayang" seru Sungmin sebari menjalankan mobil putih nya menuju apatermen tercintanya –Mungkin.

Setelah 30 menit berkendara Sungmin sampai di apatermennya, dia sudah ada di depan pintu Apatermenya. Tentu sebelum tiba di depan pintu apatermennya, Sungmin memakir dulu kendaraan tercintanya.

"Hello" Sungmin membuka pintu apatermennya, menyapa seseorang yang mungkin ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Ahh aku lupa, aku tinggal sendiri hehe" Sungmin laki laki manis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Yeah Lee Sungmin berharap memiliki teman atau keluarga yang mau tinggal bersamanya, yang bisa di ajak mengobrol dan juga mendengar keluahan pekerjaannya yang tidak sedikit. Choi Siwon pendeta tampan itu bahkan mengusulkan Sungmin untuk menikah, tapi Sungmin menolak usulan itu, bagaimana dia menikah di usia yang masih muda –Menurutnya.

"Ahh aku tidak sendiri, ada Tuhan bersamaku hehe, maaf Tuhan~" Sungmin tersenyum lucu, entah gila atau memang ingin menghibur diri saja.

"**Cho Kyuhyun ini aku Lee Donghae, aku memiliki mangsa baru untuk mu, mau kau ambil?" **

"**Tentu saja Tuan Lee, mangsa ku adalah uang haha"**

"**Bagus, datanglah ke kantor ku iblis licik"**

"**Baik Tun Lee"**

Percakapan melalui seluler itu terputus begitu saja tanpa ada kata kata salam.

Cho Kyuhyun laki laki itu tersenyum licik karena dia memiliki mangsa atau bisa di sebut ladang penghasilan uangnya.

Dan rencana busuk sudah dia siapkan dengan sempurna di otak pintar dan busuknya itu.

Dengan mobil mewah yang berwarna biru dia melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat di mana Lee Donghae berada.

Sesampai di depan kantor Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dengan santai menuju pintu yang bertulisan "".

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dan terlihat seorang Lee Donghae sedang duduk bersantai dan jangan lupa, satu batang rokok di tangan kananya.

"Siapa yang akan aku bunuh sekarang Tuan Lee yang terhormat" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Santailah dengan ku iblis, sudah ku bilang panggil aku Donghae kita kan berteman Kyu" saut Donghae sebari berjalan kea rah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Cih, baiklah Hae" Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang sedang dating menghampirinya.

"Nah begini Kyuhyun mangsa mu sekarang dia anak Tuhan, Beda tipis denganmu yang anak setan hahah" Donghae duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun sebari tertawa puas dengan leluconnya sendiri, yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat tidak lucu.

"Katakanlah Hae, jangan banyak basa-basi" seru Kyuhyun sebal.

"Baiklah, mangsa mu sekarang pemiliki perusahan LSM, kau tahu kan? Perusahan terbesar ke lima di negeri Gingseng. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya karena dia tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan ku yeah aku mengajak dia bermain licik tapi dia tidak mau bahkan dia berkotbah selama satu jam kepadaku cih, aku memiliki sedikit info dia tinggal sendiri dan berharap ada seseorang yang ingin tinggal bersamanya, aku ingin kau membunuhnya perlahan dengan kau datang padanya dan tinggal bersamanya seterusnya biarkan otak mu yang pintar dan busuk itu lanjutkan haha" jelas Donghae

"Perlahan? Hey Hae aku pembunuh sadis yang suka membunuh secara cepat , aku pemubunuh yang tidak sabar ingin mendengar jeritan dan permohonan terakhir koraban ku" seru Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau membunuh secara perlahan, hey itu iblis atau malaikat penyabut nyawa.

"Hey kawan, ini menarik aku akan membayara mu lebih dari biasanya, aku ingin membunuh anak Tuhan itu perlahan agar dia berjalan menelusuri tangga surga pun perlahan haha" Donghae tertawa meremehkan, seakan pemiliki perusahan LSM adalah debu menjijikan yang harus dia bersihkan perlahan.

"It's okay Hae, aku ikut apa mau mu, siapa nama pemiliki perusahan LSM itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum dan sedikit menajamkan matanya,

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, anak Tuhan yang akan mati di tangan anak setan"

Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan benda elektronik yang biasa orang sebut Laptop, mengetik dengan expresi muka yang berubah ubah, tergambar di raut muka nya yang manis ada kelelahan dan kebingungan.

"Ahh Puji Tuhan akhirnya selesai juga" seru Sungmin lega, yeah tiga jam menatap laptop pinknya dan menggerakan jarinya mengetik dengan lincah membuat laki laki manis itu tersenyum puas dan lega, pekerjaanya hari ini selesai.

Terdengar suara perempuan kantoran yang meminta ijin masuk ke dalam ruanganya.

"Masuklah, ada apa Yoona-ssi?"

"Permisi Tuan Lee, ada seseorang Laki-laki yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" seru perempuaan" jawab sekertatis cantik yang bernama 'Yoona'.

Sungmin mengertukan keningnya

"Suruh dia masuk"

"Baik tuan Lee" sekertaris cantik itu berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian sekertaris cantik itu datang dengan seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit pucat.

"Terima kasih cantik" seru Laki-laki jangkung.

"Ahh, ada keperluan apa tuan…"

"Cho Kyuhyun , Sungminnie" potong Kyuhyun, dia tahu laki-laki manis di hadapanya yang kebingungan.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama kecil ku Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin penuh dengan tanda Tanya.

"Hem sebelumnya kau tidak mempersilakan teman masa kecil mu ini duduk Sungminnie?" bukanya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Eh duduklah Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa tamu di ruanganya.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan Sungmin yang duduk di pinggir kananya.

"Apa kau mau meminum kopi?" Tanya Sungmin

"Tidak usah Sungminnie" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Baiklah, apa benar kau teman semasa kecil ku Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya ampun Sungminnie kau melupakan ku?" Seru Kyuhyun kaget dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Ah maaf bukan maksud ku membuat mu sedih, aku tidak ingat apa apa setelah pengeboman itu terjadi Kyuhyun-ssi" Jelas Sungmin ada sedikit kepedihan di dalam perkatanya.

"Ah aku tahu Sungminnie, aku datang jauh-jauh dari desa untuk menemui mu dan juga mencari kerja di kota yang kejam ini haha" Kyuhyun tertawa dan membuat expresi kerinduan yang ia buat buat.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau memiliki tempat tinggal?" Sungmin tersenyum, ia berpikir 'masih ada orang di masa lalu yang mengenalnya, termasuk dengan Lee Hyukjae teman nya yang sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri'

"Sama Sama Sungminnie, nah aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal saat ini Sungminnie" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mau kah kau tinggal bersama ku?" Seru Sungmin senang.

"Tentu Sungminnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut namun dalam hati dia tersenyum licik 'Mangsa sudah masuk perangkap'

"Baiklah, kita bisa pergi ke Gereja bersama, membaca Alkitab, berdoa bersama mengobrol dan kau ceritakan tentang masa lalu ku Kyuhyun-ssi" Seru Sungmin dengan suara seperti bocah umur 5 tahun yang akan pergi ke taman main, jangan lupa matanya yang berbinar senang.

"Tentu Sungminnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, tapi dalam hati dia mengeluh 'Gereja? Alkitab? Doa? Aku tidak memiliki Tuhan anak bodoh'

T B C –

What do you think? Lanjutkan tidak? Hehe maaf ya saiia jadikan Kyuhyun bad XDD mohon saran dan keritikanya

**Sekali lagi ini bukan FanFiction milik Riska, ini milik adik Riska. '-' ada yang tertarik? Pendek? Ini masih permulaan kalau banyak yang tertarik nanti Riska suruh Ima yang lanjutin, Riska cuman bertugas buat publish dan sekaligus editornya Xd… **

**Lanjut atau Hapus? **


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Children of God

Author: Risma S.R

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Hyorin

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang pembunuh bayaran jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin si anak Tuhan.

NB: Warning YAOI, tidak sesuai EYD dan pasti ada Typos -,-v

"Baiklah, kita bisa pergi ke Gereja bersama, membaca Alkitab, berdoa bersama mengobrol dank au ceritakan tentang masa lalu ku Kyuhyun-ssi" Seru Sungmin dengan suara seperti bocah umur 5 tahun yang akan pergi ke taman main, jangan lupa matanya yang berbinar senang.

"Tentu Sungminnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, tapi dalam hati dia mengeluh 'Gereja? Alkitab? Doa? Aku tidak memiliki Tuhan anak bodoh'

**~~~~~~~BAGIAN 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada di tempar parkir milik kantor Sungmin. Sebelumnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang karena pekerjaan nya sudah selesai mungkin mengenal orang yang mengaku teman lamanya ini lebih menarik dari pada diam di kantornya.

Sungmin berjalan ke satu mobil putih – mobil miliknya. terlihat Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil dan menghidupkan mobil, selang beberapa menit Sungmin membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ayo masuk" seru Sungmin sebari mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Oh iya Sungminnie" Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mobil Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mari kita pulang ke rumah teman" seru Sungmin senang sebari mulai menjalankan mobil putih nya.

Di perjalanan tidak ada yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sama diam -Sungmin serius menyetir dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di dunia hayalan nya yang mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Ah Sungminnie, aku minta maaf jika aku merepotkan mu –tinggal bersama Sungmin." Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa waktu tercipta.

"Uh.. tidak masalah Kyuhyun-ssi, aku senang karena aku bertemu dengan teman lama ku, Hyukie pernah bercerita pada ku sebelum pengeboman itu aku memiliki sahabat kecil dia seorang laki laki, mungkin itu kau haha" Jelas Sungmin, matanya tetap focus ke arah jalan.

"Oh mungkin juga hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa, dia tidak tahu harus merespon dengan kata kata apa lagi.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keheningan kembali tercipta, mereka lebih memilih diam.

"Ah sudah sampai Kyuhyun-ssi" Kata Sungmin, Sungmin menyimpan mobilnya di tempar parkir di apatermen yang lumayan mewah itu. terlihat Sungmin keluar dari mobil di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

**0.o.0**

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di depan pintu bernomor 189 yang ada di lantai dua, Sungmin memencet kode untuk membuka pintu apatermennya dan selang dua menit pintu itu terbuka.

"Ayo Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin mempersilakan Kyuhyun masuk dengan membuka lebar pintu apatermen milik nya.

"Iya Sungminnie" Kyuhyun pun masuk dan menuju tempat yang di sebut ruang tamu atau mungkin ruang bersantai Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk sebari menunggu Sungmin selesai mandi, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanya Kyuhyun melihat kanan kiri memperhatikan ruangan yang sebagian besar di isi dengan Firman yang berada di alkitab dan Sungmin pakai untuk hiasan rumahnya - Figura.

Kyuhyun menatap takjub pada ruangan yang sedang dia huni, sungguh Lee Sungmin menggilai Tuhan nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi kamar mu ada di sebelah kamarku" Suara Sungmin menyadari lamunan Kyuhyun tentang apatermen yang sebentar lagi akan dia huni, ada perasaan tidak nyaman dan perasaan menyesal di lubuk hatinya – memasuki rumah malaikat.

" Oh iya Sungminnie, dan aku mohon pada mu panggil aku Kyuhyun okay?" Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan dari Lee Sungmin untuk memanggilnya Kyuhyun mungkin untuk mengakrabkan diri dan membunuhnya secepat mungkin.

"It's Okay Kyuhyun" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebari tersenyum lebar memperhatikan gigi kelincinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum sebari memperhatikan gigi kelincinya itu hanya terdiam dan satu menit kemudian dia berkata "Okay Sungminnie, mari kita bercerita tentang masa kecil kita yang kau lupakan" '**dan yang tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali' **sambung Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mereka berdua bercerita banyak dari di mana pengeboman itu terjadi sampai Sungmin yang menceritakan dia memiliki teman laki laki selain Hyukjae. Dan pasti kalian bertanya dari mana Kyuhyun tidak salah jalan dan bahkan menambahkan apa yang Sungmin lupa saat Sungmin bercerita tentang pengeboman 10 tahun yang lalu itu? Hey otak Kyuhyun itu licik, dia mencari cerita pengeboman itu jauh jauh hari sebelum bertemu Sungmin.

Sudah lebih satu jam mereka bercerita tentang kehidupan di masa lampau Lee Sungmin, percakapan mereka terhenti dan keheningan kembali menghantui mereka berdua dan ingat mereka laki laki yang mulutnya tidak banyak pokok pembicaraan seperti seorang perempuan.

"Sungminnie bagimana kau bisa sampai ke kota seoul?" Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa menit mereka ciptakan.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat "Hemm Pendeta –ayah Siwon. bilang, ada seorang laki laki paruh baya yang meninggalkan ku di Gereja ketika hari raya – hari minggu. Tiba"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebari berkata "Oh tidak heran kau seperti pendeta, ternyata kau di rawat oleh seorang pendeta"

"hehehe begitukah?" Sungmin terkiki geli.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang terkiki setelah mendengar perkataanya "Iya Sungminnie"

**0.o.0**

Jam sudah menujukan 23:00 Waktu Korea Selatan dan keadaan apatermen milik kelinci imut terasa sepi hanya terdengar suara dari TV dan wajah bosan Cho Kyuhyun – yeah dia di tinggal Sungmin ke kamar tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan Sungmin sedang berada di kamarnya, dia sedang membaca Alikitab dan mendengarkan lagu Rohani kesukaanya.

"Ahh Bosan sekali" Kyuhyun mengelah nafas bosan, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, membunuh Sungmin? Hey ternyata Cho Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan kehidupan mangsa nya kali ini.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu, Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan menengok ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun memencet rempot tv dengan asal, dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan berucap "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku meninggalkan mu sendiri"

"Ahh tidak apa apa, tapi satu jam yang lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum kecil "Kau jarang beribadah dan membaca Alkitab ya? Aku satu jam yang lalu sudah membaca Alkitab dan jangan bilang kau tidak memiliki alkitab?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk "Iya" sedang kan Sungmin melebarkan matanya imut "Astaga Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar – tanpa merasa memiliki salah.

Sungmin menggeleng kecil dan mengembuskan nafas berat "It's okay aku akan memberikan mu Alkitab dan membawa mu ibadah bersama ku"

'Ah apa? Aku benci ini' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sekarang mari kita berdoa bersama sama, memuji Tuhan, mengakui, mengadu tentang hari ini dan mengucapakan Syukur atas rahmatnya pada kita anak-anakNya" Sungmin menggeser posisi Kyuhyun, Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dan Sungmin memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Pejamkan mata mu dan ikuti apa yang aku katakana dengan syarat damaikan dulu hati dan pikiran mu" Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin dengan kata 'Terpaksa'

Dan mala mini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdoa.

**0.o.0**

Waktu berlalu sudah satu Minggu Kyuhyun berada di apatermen miliki Lee Sungmin, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya mengantar Sungmin sampai parkiran , menunggunya pulang, melihat Sungmin memasak tentu juga ibadah serta membaca Alkitab dan doa setiap pagi dan siang – Sungmin yang memaksa.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran si pembunuh bayaran ini, yang ingin berlama lama dengan mangsanya. Dia memiliki rencana yang lebih lembut atau bahkan sebaliknya, uh sungguh seorang Lee Sungmin dalam masalah.

Kyuhyun sekarang sedang memandang kota seoul dengan pemandangan berpikir dari jendela apatermen Sungmin dengan segelas minuman keras di tangan kirinya, jangan berpikir dari Sungmin Karena itu mustahil. Dia membawa benda kotor itu dari rumahnya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun atau bisa kita sebut dengan lamunan Kyuhyun harus berhenti sejenak karena Hanphone smarphone nya bergetar di saku celana kananya.

Kyuhyun melihat nama kotak yang memanggilnya, matanya berubah malas saat tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun menekan tulisan 'Answer'

"**Hallo hae**?"

"**Ah Iblis kau belum membunuh anak Tuhan itu bukan**?"

"**Belum hae, kenapa?"**

"**Jangan bunuh dia cepat cepat, bunuh dia bulan depan saat perusahaannya akan meresmikan cabang baru, dia akan merasakan dua perasaan suka dan duka hahaha**"

"**ahh terserah kau lah ikan busuk**"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilanya, dia menyimpa smarphone milikinya ke dalam saku kanan celanan yang sedang dia pakai.

"aku benar benar iblis" lirih Kyuhyun.

**0.o.0**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bersiap siap sedang pergi ke Gereja.

"Kyuhyun jangan lupa bawa air dan alkitab mu awas tertinggal" Seru Sungmin yang sedang melihat barang barang yang akan dia bawa ke gereja – alkitab , uang dan air.

Kyuhyun yang kesal karena terus di ingatkan Sungmin mengelah nafas panjang "Iya Sungminnie kau cerewet sekali"

"Ayo, kita berangkat"

**0.o.0**

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun menyenderkan badanya ke jok mobil sebari menutup mata – yeah dia malas ikut dengan Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin begitu semangat, dari bangun tidur hingga sekarang matanya berbinar tidak lupa senyuman manis terulas di bibir **M **nya.

Di perjalanan seperti biasa tidak ada yang berbicara hanya alunan lagu Rohani yang terdengar di mobil putih milik Sungmin.

Tidak lama kemudian –sekitar tiga puluh menit. Mereka sampai di depan gereja, " Ayo Kyuhyun kita sudah sampai" Sungmin keluar dari mobil dengan menggandeng alkitab di tangan kanannya dan air mineral di tangan kirinya dan begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, yang membedakan mereka hanya raut muka yang satu –Sungmin. ceria serta semangat yang satu –Kyuhyun. lagi kusam dan malas.

Mereka berdua mengambil duduk di barisan yang ke tiga dan jajaran empat, saat mereka dating Gereja sudah lumayan penuh dengan jemaat –Kristen.

Ibadah gereja itu butuh empat sampai lima jam berlangsung dan itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama bagi Cho Kyuhyun dan sangat sebentar bagi Lee Sungmin.

**0.o.0**

Waktu berlalu ibadah sudah selesai, semua jemaat gereja sudah pulang –kecuali Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun dan beberapa jemaat lain. Mereka sedang membantu membersihkan gereja.

Sungmin menghampiri Pendeta yang bernama Choi Siwon "pak Pendeta, hari ini aku membersihkan lantai ya ya?"

Pak pendeta hanya tersenyum "Tentu boleh Sungminnie"

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan mulai mengambil alat pembersih lantai dan di manakah iblis berada? Dia terlihat sedang duduk di depan gereja dengan sebuah PSP di tanganya, sejak kapan benda itu ada? Oh tidak ada yang tahu.

Empat puluh menit kemudian Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya serta berpamitan dengan pendeta tampan yang sangat rupawan. Sungmin berjalan keluar dari Gereja sebari mencari iblis yang dia pelihara –Kyuhyun. Pergi kemana.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun di pinggir bangunan gereja –taman. "Kyuhyun ayo kita pulang" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang serius dengan benda ajaibnya.

"Ah ayo" Kyuhyun mematikan PSP nya dan berjalan semangat ke dalam mobil, ternyata pulang –Kerumah Sungmin, adalah hal yang dia idam idam kan dari pada terperangkap di gereja berjam-jam.

**0.o.0**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, berdoa membaca Alkitab dan ibadah sudah sedikit menjadi kebisaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun –meski memanggap semuanya ini hanya main main dan rancanganya.

Ini adalah tepat awal bulan maret dan sudah satu bulan Kyuhyun berada di apatermen Sungmin. Rencana nya membunuh Sungmin masih dia niati serta peresmian Cabang perusahan Sungmin.

"Mala mini aku harus membunuh Sungmin" Kyuhyun meminum habis minuman berakholnya.

**0.o.0**

Sungmin besenandung kecil sebari menyetir pulang ke apatermen entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tampak senang, seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Atau yang lain? Kita tidak tahu hanya dia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar Sungmin sampai di apatermennya dan kini dia sudah ada di depan pintu sedang memencet kode.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, dan dia masuk sebari menyebut nama Cho Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun? Kau ada di rumah?"

Terdengar suara langka kaki seseorang mendekati Sungmin, pria itu muncul dan tersenyum pada Sungmin "Ah Sungminnie kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku sedang melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa Kyuhyun, aku bawa makanan maaf aku tidak memasak mala mini karena aku harus melaukan sesuatu, tidak apa apa kan?" Sungmin menyimpan Pizza di atas meja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa tapi sesuatu apa Sungminnie? Boleh aku tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebari menautkan kedua alisnya.

Sungmin sedang menimbangkan "Hemm tidak bisa hehehehe"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa "Baiklah, aku makan duluan okay? Mandi sana kau bau sekali" entah siapa yang memulai dan siapa yang mengawali mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

"Okay" Sungmin berjalan kekamar mandi dan Kyuhyun memakan pizza yang Sungmin bawa.

**0.o.0**

Kini mereka sedang menonton filem dengan dua gelas minuman soda serta makanan ringan.

"Kyuhyun aku pergi ke kamar dulu ya? Mata ku sudah mulai mengantuk" Sungmin memecahkan keseriusan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik menonton.

"Tumben sekali, ini baru jam delapan malam Sungminnie" Jelas Kyuhyun keheranan.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum "Aku hari ini lelah sekali, dan harus bangun pagi pagi untuk besok meresmikan cabang perusahan ku"

Kyuhyun berpikir dan teringat dengan rencanan pembunuhanya pada Sungmin 'mungkin saat Sungmin tertidur membunuhnya sedikit gampang' "It's okay, nite Sungminnie"

"Nite too jangan lupa berdoa Tuhan memberkatimu" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Satu jam berlalu Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di sopa dan memandang serius tv yang sedari tadi menampilkan filem yang menarik untuk Kyuhyun.

Sebelas menit kemudian Kyuhyun mematikan TV nya dan mulai merencanakan pembunuhan mala mini terhadap Sungmin.

Iblis tetap Iblis , pembunuh tetap pembunuh begitulah Cho Kyuhyun.

T B C-

RnR?

**Thanks to God and maria shandi **

Thanks Readers~~


End file.
